


Ian Fucking Gallagher

by drpepper23



Series: Ian Fucking Gallagher [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie Gallagher created a comic book character, The Red Avenger, based on her brother Ian and his days in the Army and as a member of the Chicago Police Department. Iggy has loved comics since he was a little boy. What happens when he forces Mickey to come with him to meet his favorite superhero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian Fucking Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Iggy, really loves comics.

"Come on, Mickey, man. It's not going to be that bad." Iggy pleaded. 

"The fuck it isn't," Mickey grunted. Iggy had been bugging him all week about going to meet his favorite comic book character, and now that the day was here, the other man had become insufferable. 

Iggy shook his head. "Tell me this then, how often do you get to meet a real live superhero, huh? A fucking dream come true is what it is, man."

Mickey sighed in exasperation. They'd been over this a million fucking times. "It's a fucking comic book, Iggy. What the hell? You think if you meet this guy, he's gonna have real life superpowers? See you getting your ass beat and run the other way is what he'll do." 

Iggy waved a hand in the air as if Mickey was talking complete nonsense. "Whatever, man. This guy is straight Southside. Took out a whole crackhouse by himself. Got all his superpowers from an explosion in the Army. He came back here to fight crime as a cop and a superhero." Iggy's eyes shined bright as he stared down at the latest copy. 

Mickey shook his head and took a swallow of beer. To be honest Iggy was starting to scare him. His brother seemed just a little too caught up in this bullshit. "Which issue was that story in, Iggy, Huh?" Mickey needed Iggy to remember that it was all just a fucking fairy-tale. 

Iggy took a moment to contemplate. "I'll owe you. How often you get to hear me say that, huh? If you go with me to meet him, I'll owe you." 

Mickey took a second to think about it. Having Iggy indebted to him could come in quite handy in the near future. He sighed then looked up at his brother's anxious face. Fuck, he'd do it and not only for the favor, but also because in truth, he was scared to let his brother out of his eyesight. Weird didn't even begin to describe Iggy's behavior at the moment. "Fine, I'll go."

Iggy jumped from his chair and pumped a victorious fist in the air. "Knew I could count on you, man. I fucking knew that I could."

Mickey needed Iggy to come back to reality. "Iggy, look at me. You do know that all of this is fucking fake right? Debbie Gallagher created a comic book character from her brother Ian Gallagher. They grew up right here in this neighborhood. It's all make believe, okay?" 

Iggy hit him with a death glare and Mickey gave up trying. He knew the Gallagher's from around the block, but he'd never really gotten up close and personal with any of them. He picked up Iggy's latest issue and held it in his hand. Tales from the Southside. Red Avenger VS The Krab Man. Mickey threw the magazine to the side in disgust. No way in hell could anyone look that good in real life. 

"Mickey go get dressed." Iggy's voice held nothing but impatience. 

Mickey looked down at his blue sweats and gray tank top. "The fuck is wrong with what I got on?"

Iggy's whole face changed to one of horror. "Do you not realize what's happening here?" 

Mickey almost laughed. Iggy stood over him, arms folded, foot tapping. "What?" he asked the other man.

Iggy threw his hands up in frustration. "We are going to meet a fucking superhero!" He enunciated each word. "I was the one winner out of thousands. We're going to visit his headquarters. He's nice enough to let me bring along a guest, so you will show him the proper respect. One hour, go now."

Mickey's mouth hung open in a very undignified manner. Iggy's mental state seemed to become more concerning by the second. It was with a very soft voice that he now addressed his brother. "Iggy, you know this shit's ain't real, right?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mickey, if you insist on taking away the one good thing in my life, then yes. You win. This is all make believe. Red Avenger is not real. He's a made up character who stomps around the Southside kicking ass every chance he gets, except not really, because he's not real and he doesn't exist," he deadpanned. 

Mickey figured he'd take what he could get. He left Iggy and disappeared into his room. He and Iggy shared a two bedroom, two-bath apartment and while usually it worked out well, it was days like today that made him want to strangle the other man.

Mickey stared in his closet for a full minute before taking out his black Levi jeans and black button up shirt. That was as fancy as he was willing to get for Iggy and his fucking obsessions. 

#

They were met at the gate by a security guard who rode them in on a little golf cart. Mickey looked up at the bright blue letters on the front of the building and wonder what the hell kind of name was, Squirrel Fund Incorporated. 

Iggy took in everything with a large smile and childlike wonderment. "Oh, oh, Mick, over here is the scene from when The Red Avenger took on the three top members of the Gutfly gang." Mickey looked at the fight sequence displayed upon the walls and had to begrudgingly admit that it was kinda cool. 

"Here we are," their golf cart driver announced. 

They arrived in an open room where all six Gallagher siblings stood in a row. Mickey's breath sputtered as he took in broad shoulders, chiseled chest, and a smile that would have brought him to his knees if he weren't already seated. 

Iggy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "Come on, man. We ain't gonna meet him sitting down."

Mickey reluctantly stood, Iggy fidgeting beside him the whole time. "I'm Ian." The redhead held his hand out and Mickey let Iggy shake it first, convinced the other man would have a complete breakdown if he didn't. 

Iggy beamed brightly and pointed to his chest. "Iggy." He pointed to Mickey. "My brother, Mickey" 

Ian turned to him and their eyes locked for the briefest of seconds, but long enough for Mickey's whole world to shift out of focus. He felt his throat go dry and had to admit that it was quite possible that Ian Gallagher did indeed have some type of superpower.

Ian's eyes became hooded as he stared into Mickey's, all types of sexual promise communicated in that one look. Then he seemed to remember where he was, shook his head, and cleared his throat. "Right, umm... so..." 

Mickey tried to hide the small smile forming on his lips as he saw the affect he was having on the other man.

Ian walked over to a tall redheaded girl with long hair. "This is my sister Debbie, it all started with her and her sketch pad." 

The girl smiled, waved, and Ian moved on down the line. "This is my brother Lip, he handles the business side of things. Sorta keeps the lights on in this place." Iggy giggled like a fucking schoolgirl and Mickey resisted the urge to punch him.  
Ian moved on oblivious to their little squabble. "Fiona is in charge of sales and marketing. She helps to keep us in circulation. Carl runs shipping and receiving and is a consultant on stunts and explosions. 

Ian came to the last one in line. He was darker than the others, but still had that Gallagher look about him. "This is the baby of the family, Liam, he helps with online sales and anywhere we may need an extra hand."

Mickey had to admire the entrepreneurship of this clan. Everybody in the family got a paycheck and everyone pulled their own weight. Ian turned to his brothers and sisters. "You can get back to work if you want. I'll give these guys the grand tour." 

They walked for what seemed like hours, going from department to department learning how everything was put together. It had all started in the Gallagher's basement and kinda skyrocketed from there. 

"There's even talk of us going international," Ian said proudly as they made their way to the executive cafeteria. "Oh and order whatever you want, there's no charge in this part of the building"

The executive cafeteria it may have been, but to Mickey it was straight Southside. The decor was comfortable not fancy. The artwork hanging on the wall all had D.G. etched in the corner, announcing it as a Debbie Gallagher original. Everywhere he turned, he saw signs of the Southside and felt him relaxing immediately. The fact that the Gallagher's hadn't forgotten where they came from made him respect the family that much more. 

Mickey took a seat opposite Ian and beside Iggy. He ordered a cheeseburger with fries while Iggy opted for three chili cheese dogs with homemade chips. 

"I'll have a burger and fries too." Ian handed the menu to the waiter but his eyes never left Mickey. An untamable heat seemed to exist between them and probably for the first time in his life Mickey found himself at a lost for words. 

"I think I know you," Ian said looking between the two Milkovich brothers. "Gotta sister name Mandy, right?" 

Iggy looked like he was on cloud nine. "Man, yeah, got her nursing degree, moved to New York, and married a member of the NYPD." Yeah, Mickey still had a hard time wrapping his head around that one. Like, what the fuck Mandy? A fucking cop? Still, she was his little sister and she was happy so he guessed that's all that mattered. 

Ian seemed genuinely pleased to hear Mandy was doing well and they made idle talk until the food came.

"So, Mickey, what you up to these days?" Ian picked up his burger with both hands and the way his teeth sunk into it made Mickey's eyes glaze over. 

It was a second before he could answer. "Oh...I...um...I drive trucks for the Goodwrench Tire Company." Mickey waved a hand in the air. "Been doing that shit for years."

Ian sat back, an impressed look on his face. "Seems like you like it, okay."

Mickey shrugged. "Lot's of driving, lots of privacy, what's not to like?"

Iggy took a large bite out of one of his hot dogs and wiped his face with a napkin. "Well, I'm freelancing right now. Kinda caught in the middle of a bunch of odd jobs and shit." 

"Oh, yeah?" Ian sat up and leaned across the table toward Iggy. "How good are you at lifting boxes?" 

"Bout as good as I am at lifting anything else," Iggy answered, his mouth full of food. 

"Carl's got a few opening in shipping. If you want, I can talk to him; try to get you in there."

Mickey was sure Iggy was about to cum all over himself and he held his head down to avoid the embarrassing display. 

"I could work here? With you? I mean with the Red Avenger?" he asked his voice sounding like that of a three year old. 

Ian laughed aloud. "Yeah, man. You'll find that our pay scale is compatible to any company in the area." 

Iggy stood, wiping erred crumbs off his pants. "Fuck yeah, man. Now which way to the bathroom."

Once they were alone Ian turned his smoldering stare on Mickey once more. "So whatcha doing when you leave here?"

Mickey felt his cock harden from that one question and wondered if sex appeal was one of Ian Gallagher's superpowers. Obviously, it had to be, he decided. "Nothing much, go home, watch a little TV." His voice came out low and husky and he could swear the tension between them increased tenfold. 

Ian inclined his head until they were just inches from touching, their lips lined up perfectly, his voice just as low as Mickey's. "Live by yourself?"

Mickey pushed hot breath out of his mouth. "Me and Iggy. You?" 

Ian's voice dropped even lower, if that was possible. "All alone."

Mickey felt something inside him explode and he knew above all else, he had to get that ginger in his bed tonight. 

Ian pulled out a card and wrote something on the back of it. "My address and cell. Tonight good?" Mickey nodded and Ian smiled. "Okay then, call me when you're close by." 

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Mickey's mind seem to be stuck on one fucking thing. Ian Fucking Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of nervous about posting this, not sure how it would be received. It didn't really go the way I wanted it to, as I wanted to show the hook-up scene at Ian's house, but somehow it just felt right to end it here. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I have a few more ideas bouncing around in my head for this universe if you guys are interested.


End file.
